


It Started With Soup

by thatoneunevenchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Sick Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneunevenchick/pseuds/thatoneunevenchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is sick and too short to reach the can of soup on the top shelf so Dean comes to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With Soup

Castiel angrily wiped at his runny nose with the overly used tissue and grabbed at red basket from beside the automatic doors of the supermarket. It was two in the afternoon, I should be at work Castiel thought. This was bullshit. He would be the one to get sick after visiting his mother.   
He sighed and shuffled down to the soup aisle, pulling his trench coat tighter around himself. He felt stupid in his pajamas but he was too tired to get dressed, especially when he was just going to get back into his pajamas when he got home. Cas stared blankly at the wall of Campbell's, glaring up at the chicken noodle. It would have to be on the top shelf wouldn’t it? Castiel stood forward, pushing himself up onto the tips of his toes, stretching out, trying to reach the can.   
He couldn’t, he was too damn short. He sighed in frustration and again attempted to reach the can, with again no success. He frowned when someone’s hand reached up next to his and grabbed the can of chicken noodle. Cas looked from the shelf to the stranger, holding out the can of soup. The man had a small friendly smile that made the skin around his eyes crinkle and his vibrant green eyes become even more bright. Castiel stared at him for a moment, taking in his neatly trimmed hair and wondering exactly just how many freckles he had. The man cleared his throat and waved the can of soap around. Castiel shook his head and reached out for the proffered can.  
“Thank you” Castiel said softly sniffling.   
“No problem” Castiel looked down at the can, setting it in his basket.   
“Could you maybe get me a few more?” Castiel asked, looking up at the friendly stranger. The man smiled wider and nodded, reaching up and pulling down three more cans and setting them in Castiel’s basket.  
“Thank you” Castiel mumbled.   
“Hey man, you’re lookin pretty rough have you been taking anything?” Castiel frowned, shaking his head, wondering why on earth this stranger cared at all about his well being. “You should probably pick up some Dayquil and Nyquil” Castiel nodded, sniffing.   
“Yes well thank you” He said to the stranger, walking away towards the medicine.   
\---  
Castiel sat on the examination table, swinging his legs and hitting them against the front. He sneezed and wiped his nose on the snotty tissue in his hand. He shivered, the air vent above him sending a cool breeze down his back where the gown was open. He was still sick, and his co-worker said he should go to the doctor. So here he was, having already been examined by the nurse and waiting an already ten minutes for the doctor. There was a light knock on the door before it swung open and the doctor walked in. Castiel’s breath hitched, it was the same kind stranger from the supermarket.   
“Mr. Milton?” He said, looking from his chart to Castiel. Castiel managed to nod. “I’m Doctor Winchester” The doctor squinted at him, turning his head before his face fell into happy surprise. “I guess your cold didn’t get any better after that soup huh?” He said, walking over to the desk, sitting down in the desk chair, scribbling something down on Castiel’s chart. He turned in his chair to look at Castiel, resting one leg over the other.   
“So, what’s going on?” Castiel began explaining his symptoms, pointing to himself when necessary. Dr. Winchester nodded, setting his chart down and standing up, grabbing his stethoscope. He reached forward and began feeling around Castiel’s lymnods, just under his jaw and down his neck. His hands were soft and gentle and Castiel wanted him to just continue to touch him. Dr. Winchester placed his stethoscope in his ears, placing the other, much colder end onto Castiel’s back, instructing him to take a deep breath in and then exhale out. Castiel did as told, the breathing in was difficult and his breathing out wasn’t the best either. Once the doctor was done checking his breathing, he moved onto his eyes and ears, shining the light into them.   
“Okay well,” Dr Winchester said, placing the light back into it’s holder and sitting down into his chair. “It looks like you have pneumonia but I’m going to have you sent over to x-ray for your lungs, then after I’ll have you come back here and I’ll let you know what we can do” Castiel nodded and hopped off the table, watching the very attractive doctor walk out the door.   
\---  
Castiel begrudgingly stood in the line at the pharmacy, holding on tightly to the already fairly abused tissue. Damn pneumonia. Eventually it was Castiel’s turn and thankfully his medicine was already ready. He quickly paid the copay and grabbed a box of tissues on his way out of the store.   
\---  
Castiel hadn’t expected to ever see that hot doctor ever again, but there he was, standing in Castiel’s flower shop, examining Castiel’s begonias. Castiel slid out from behind the counter, wandering over to him.   
“Buying for someone special?” Castiel asked, his hands behind his back. The doctor perked up and turned to look at Castiel, his face lighting up.   
“Not really” he said, straightening up from the white flowers.   
“Anything I can help you find?”  
“No I think I found it” the doctor said smiling. “Name’s Dean by the way” he said, sticking out his hand in way of introduction.   
“Castiel” Cas said, shaking his hand. Dean smiled at him, bouncing back and forth on his heels.   
“Well, Castiel,” Dean said, trying the name out on his tongue. “I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for coffee sometime, or something like that?”  
Castiel squinted, “Isn’t there a law about that somewhere, doctors not dating their patients and so on?” Dean chuckled.   
"There is actually, but you're no longer my patient so I figure I'm good" Castiel smiled smally and shook his head.   
“Yeah I think I’d like that” Dean smiled again and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a pen. He reached forward and grabbed Castiel’s hand, unrolling his fingers and scrawling his number out into Castiel’s palm. He rolled Castiel’s fingers back into his palm, recapping his pen, winking and heading out the front door of shop.   
\---  
Castiel bounced his knee in anxious anticipation for Dean. He was told to meet him at Starbucks at four o’clock and Castiel had already been waiting twenty minutes because he had insisted on being early, but Dean was ten minutes late. He hadn’t bought a coffee because that would have been rude so he had a feeling the employees would start to hound him about loitering.   
Just as Castiel was considering maybe texting Dean he slid into the chair across from him, tossing his bag down onto the floor.   
“Sorry I’m late, appointment went long, dude didn’t want to get a shot” Dean said, pushing the thick dark frames of his glasses higher onto his nose.   
“I didn’t know you wore glasses” Castiel pointed out.   
“Oh yeah, I normally don’t but I was having a bad allergy day so my eyes were far too irritated for contacts” Castiel nodded in understanding. “Did you order anything?” Castiel shook his head.   
“No I was waiting for you” Dean smiled and slid out of his chair, wandering over to the counter and ordering two drinks which Castiel didn’t hear the names off. He came back a minute later with a iced caramel macchiato and a black coffee.   
“Here” he said, handing Cas the macchiato. Castiel smiled and accepted the drink, taking a large drink out of the green straw.   
“How’d you know?” Dean shrugged, popping the lid of his coffee off and stirring in a sugar and a creamer. “Why didn’t you just get it with sugar and cream in it?”  
“They never mix it right”  
They talked, they talked for a long time, about anything and everything. Dean told Castiel about his brother Sam and how Sam was the one that pushed him to go to school to become a doctor and about how his Uncle Bobby had been saving money for years in order for Dean to even attend.   
He told Cas about the accident that took his mom when he was fourteen and about the drinking that took his dad just four years after. Castiel was easy to talk to and Dean wanted to tell him everything. In turn Castiel told Dean about his sister Anna and about how as a kid he’d always loved flowers despite being picked on constantly for it. And bees, he was crazy about bees, it was part of the reason why he’d opened up a flower shop in the first place.   
“I think the employees are getting tired of us” Dean said after about an hour and a half of talking. Castiel nodded and stood, stretching his arms above his head, tossing his empty cup into the garbage. “How’d you get here?” Dean asked, grabbing his things from the floor.   
“The bus”   
“I’ll give you a ride then” Dean said, holding the door open for Cas.   
\---  
Dean walked Castiel up to his door.   
“Um well thanks” Castiel said, fumbling with his keys. Dean reached forward, grabbing hold of Castiel’s hands. Cas frowned and looked up at Dean. Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cas’s. Cas’s eyes widened in shock before leaning into the kiss. Dean pressed his tongue against Castiel’s lips and Cas opened his mouth to let Dean in. Castiel thought he tasted like coffee and sugar and sweet things and absolutely perfect. Dean pulled away after a moment.   
“Goodnight Cas” Castiel nodded and watched him walk back to his car and drive away. It was at that moment that Cas was grateful he had been sick. 

FIN


End file.
